


What We Did for Love

by accio_me_some_feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fake Marriage, Fluff, I had fun, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, i don't know it's cute, i'm a sucker for that trope, not entirely sure when it's set but it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_me_some_feels/pseuds/accio_me_some_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester find a suspicious case involving devoted couples who start abusing and cheating without warning. What links them all together is the marriage counseling they all start attending. Dean and Castiel (reluctantly) attend sessions in an attempt to catch a witch. With an already strained relationship, could the therapy work? May contain traces of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relax Baby, They Can Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986178) by [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe). 



> Hi!  
> So, about a month or so, give or take a few days, I was reading a fabulous fan fiction and was disappointed to find it hadn't been updated in ages and wasn't finished. I sent a message to CastielFollowMe and got their permission to (re)write the fan fiction and post it.  
> I recommend reading the original because I loved it so much.  
> Right, on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> (Title subject to change)

Sam Winchester sat on his motel bed with newspapers surrounding him, his laptop balancing on one knee, and a newspaper resting on the other.

“I think I’ve found a case,” he called out.

His brother was sitting at the table and scoffed his fourth slice of apple pie. His lips were turned down and his eyebrows were furrowed. Dean had been acting like this for the last two weeks. He wasn’t in a complaining, snappy mood. He was worse and Sam hated it. This mood was the worst Sam had ever seen. It was almost bitchy.

Sam knew for certain that Castiel caused this. Though he didn’t know what Castiel had done, nor why he hadn’t snapped Dean out of it. Perhaps he was unable to. More likely, in Sam’s opinion, he didn’t want to.

Regardless, Castiel was off as well. The angel was acting odder than usual and seemed more reclusive as of late. He only appeared when the Winchesters needed him desperately or were injured. As soon as everything was alright again, Dean would stalk off and Castiel would disappear before Sam could open his mouth.

“Yeah? What kind of case? Close by?” Dean said, his mouth full of pie.

Rolling his eyes, Sam nodded. The childish behaviour had to stop because it was getting on his nerves. He had an idea. Technically, there was a case, but it may also calm the two men down.

“It’s in Lakewood, two towns over. And it’s… well, it’s strange. It’s not really like we’ve seen before.”

“Care to elaborate, Sammy?” Dean asked with a snide undertone.

Sam took the newspaper from his knee and took a few more by his right foot. He got off the bed and walked over to Dean. Folding out the papers, Sam pointed at several advertisements and a story in the papers.

“Twenty different couples from Lakewood have been involved in this couple therapy, but – ”

Brandishing his spork at Sam, Dean scoffed. “Look, I dunno if you’ve forgotten, Sammy, but we hunt monsters, not fix broken hearts.” With a sigh, Dean shook his head and returned to his pie.

Sam rolled up a newspaper and hit him over the head with it. “Hear me out.”

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled.

“Jerk. Now, as I was saying, a large amount of couples have been going to this therapy. The company came out of nowhere and suddenly all these couples in the area become abusive or cheat before going to this place. Don’t you think it’s strange that these people suddenly change overnight and just happen to go to couples therapy? Not at all coincidental?”

Dean waved his spork about. “Coincidences don’t just happen. Maybe, I don’t know, they’ve actually drifted apart, got their own issues, want a divorce but want to at least try to salvage the marriage?”

“Some of them, sure. But a lot of these people are suddenly violent. No history of it. Happily married for years, then suddenly...”

“Fine. Maybe, _maybe **,**_ it’s worth checking out. But we don’t even know what we’re dealing with here.”

“Could be a real rogue cupid this time, or a witch. The owner could be a witch and came up with this idea.”

Dean nodded. “Cast a spell or two on normal couples who now have problems and have to go to therapy. Then, business booms.”

“It’s a great way to make quick money. And people review it well, more people come for therapy; it’s a never-ending circle of money,” Sam said with a frown.

“Great. Witches,” Dean grumbled. “How are we going to get inside this couple’s therapy place? We don’t know any couples who’d willingly go undercover for us, and I’m not pretending to be a couple with you.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and gave Dean a weak smile. “I’ve already thought of that, actually, and I’ve got a plan…”

“Yeah, and? Sam?”

“Well…”

~*~

Dean and Castiel sat in a light blue room on a small, navy loveseat. While the room was appealing, with only an office chair and a coffee table as the other furniture, the carpet was an ugly green. The angel and the hunter shifted on the loveseat. Their arms pressed against each other though they tried to increase the space between them and sit comfortably.

The door opened and Castiel jumped. The couple looked over at the newcomer and found a tall, blonde woman enter. Dean looked her up and down. She was beautiful and smiled gently at the two men. She wore frameless glasses and had dark chocolate eyes. In her left hand, she held a notebook and a pen. Though she was Dean’s type, he wasn’t interested in her at all. He had no desire to do anything with her – not even dinner.

“Hello Dean and Castiel,” she said. “I’m Doctor Callipsa.”

She extended her hand to the two men and Castiel rose to accept it.

“Castiel,” he said before sitting back by Dean.

The hunter sighed and took her hand, still sitting down. Castiel jabbed his ribs and the two shared a dark scowl. Dean stood and shook her hand.

“I’m Dean.”

He sat down and looked over at Castiel who sat with a blank expression, watching the doctor. Dean forced a smile and looked over at woman. She clicked her pen and rested it on the notebook.

“First of all, thank you for taking the first step in saving and recovering your relationship. It takes great courage to admit there are problems and even greater courage to try and fix it. Let’s start.”

Dean added her to his suspect list. Her smile was too wide and she seemed too bright. She could be a witch. He wondered why she didn’t seem attractive to him. It dawned on him that perhaps witches put a spell on their clients to see only their partner as attractive. That would remove the temptation to cheat and have eyes only for their spouse. It makes sense, especially to keep the clients from ruining the program.

But he didn’t linger on the thought. He had other concerns on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel attend their first session and it's kinda angsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2!  
> I'm aiming at posting Monday and Friday. I think this story will be about ten chapters, because I'm working on the tenth and trying to wrap it up, which is pretty hard.  
> Ah well, she'll be right.  
> Enjoy!

Doctor Callipsa smiled at the hunter and the angel fidgeting on the loveseat. “Let’s begin with some easy questions, okay? Through your response, I can get to know you two a bit better.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean flashed her a winning smile, missing Castiel’s dark gaze.

She gave a small nod at Dean before writing something on her notebook.

“Okay, first question. How long have you two been partners?” she asked, looking between Cas and Dean, her eyes watching their every move.

Dean faltered for a second before he looked over at Cas.

“Uh, five?” Dean said.

“Seven years,” Cas said at the same time as Dean.

Dean resisted the urge to groan and growl at Castiel. The woman opposite them raised an eyebrow and wrote something on her notebook.

“Seven, Cas?” Dean looked at the angel and crossed his arms.

“Yes, Dean. Of course.” Castiel’s face remained calm and neutral as he glanced at the hunter. “September the 18th, 2008. Seven years ago.”

Doctor Callipsa remained quiet, peering over her glasses at the couple. Her brown eyes watched as Dean shifted to face Castiel and his eyebrow furrowed.

“Seven years…” Dean muttered, racking his brain. He tried to think why that date was so familiar. Why did it stand out in his mind? He blinked, frowned, and looked at the floor before it hit him. “Oh.” He looked up at Castiel. “You remembered?” he asked.

A small smile graced Castiel’s lips. It was the first hint of a smile in weeks. And Dean wanted to smile right back. If only he wasn’t still so angry about everything.

“How could I forget, Dean?” Castiel asked, his eyes cast downward. “I would never forget.”

Dean felt his heart perform a summersault and his heart skipped more than one beat. His blood began to pound in his ears and Dean was left feeling stunned. Castiel remembered the exact date he pulled Dean from Hell.

He looked away and shifted around to face the doctor. How could he feel like that when he was still so mad about everything?

“Dean,” Doctor Callipsa said, interrupting the couple. The two men looked at her, though her gaze focused on Dean. “Why is it surprising to you that Castiel remembers the date?”

Dean swallowed, biting back a sigh. “I don’t know.” He shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Castiel followed suit while the doctor leaned forward and turned her head to the side. “I just figured that Cas wasn’t the type of guy to remember dates. I didn’t know it mattered to him. It certainly doesn’t for me.”

She didn’t look convinced. “You remembered after a few seconds what the date was. Obviously it means something to you,” she explained with a gentle tone as though speaking to a child, not a supernatural hunter.

Dean shrugged. “It was a pretty big year in my life,” he said before looking down.

The doctor focused now on Castiel. “Well, Cas, I –”

“Castiel.”

She blinked at the interruption before writing something else in her notebook. Dean glared at the awful thing. What did is say about them? What did she think was wrong? He sighed before looking around the room, ignoring Castiel’s curious look.

“Right. Castiel, what do you think about what Dean just said?” she asked.

Castiel twisted in his seat, causing Dean to get irritated for a second.

“I don’t know why Dean supposes I wouldn’t remember dates. I’ve remembered every important date I’ve shared with him. However, most of the time I deem it unnecessary to voice these dates if they do not seem very important,” Castiel muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Now_ they seemed like a pathetic couple. Hopefully, that’s what the therapist/witch thought as well.

“Why would any date be not important?” the doctor asked.

“Look, sweetheart, dates aren’t the problem. They haven’t been an issue between us. You’re supposed to help us before everything goes ka-splat, right?” Dean waved a hand about and gave her a forced smile.

“While you may not see dates as important, Dean,” she said, “they are clearly significant to Castiel and you’ve failed to see that. Right, Castiel?”

He didn’t speak straight away. Both Dean and the doctor looked at Castiel.

‘ _Damn, Cas is a good actor. Why hasn’t he done this on any of the other cases?’_ Dean thought.

Castiel looked as though he was going to burst into tears. Those beautiful (‘ _When did I start thinking they were beautiful?’_ ) bright blue eyes were staring at the ugly green carpet and he fidgeted with his fingers on his lap. He shrugged.

“Castiel,” Doctor Callipsa sighed, “it’s okay to say what you want. No-one is here to judge you, especially not Dean. He loves you and he also wants to save this relationship.”

The room was silent. Dean and the doctor waited for his reply.

“What is there to save?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean chat after the first session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this so late. I spent all of yesterday sleeping before work, and repeated today. Anyway, I'll do my best to post again on Wednesday if possible :)

When the Impala pulled up outside the hotel, Sam stood up and opened the door for Castiel and Dean. He frowned when Dean stormed in alone.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked.

“Left,” Dean said. “Don’t even ask about the session or I will kill you thirty different ways,” he hissed.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean threw his boots off.

“Alright… Do you have any suspects?” Sam asked, trying a different approach.

Dean threw his jacket to the side and glared at Sam.

“The doctor. Cas and I both think so,” he muttered before stalking to the bathroom. He started to rinse his toothbrush as he spoke. “Cas didn’t know who the witch is, but her room had the most, and I quote, “magical aura”. So it’s gotta be her. It makes sense.”

After Dean brushed his teeth, he got into bed. Sam picked up some notes from his bedside table and looked over at Dean.

“I interviewed a few couples that went to her,” he started. “This therapy goes wither way – it’s a miracle or doesn’t work at all. When it worked, they said it takes five visits.”

Sam reread over his notes on the couples and rummaged through their opinions. His brother snuggled into the blankets and rolled over to face Sam.

“Huh,” Dean grumbled. “We’ve got our search narrowed down. Now we just have to figure out what they’re using and how to stop them.”

Dean turned off the light and closed his eyes.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Sam paused, contemplating whether or not he should ask the burning question. “How was your session?”

“Night, Sam.”

~*~

Castiel and Dean were squeezed against each other on the loveseat, glaring at Doctor Callipsa.

It was the second time they had been forced to sit so close together and with the witch. Dean was downright furious for some reason. Although he was already angry with Castiel, his anger increased overnight. Three hours of sleep didn’t help with his temper.

Castiel’s lips were pulled down and his eyebrows furrowed. His head was bowed a fraction and he glared up at the doctor, his eyes looking dark. His whole body seemed tense.

“You both seem agitated today. Is there any reason for that?”      

“No,” the men snapped at the same time.

The two glared at each other as Doctor Callipsa wrote something in her notebook. The sound of the pen scribbling broke the tense silence in the room.

“Sure. So, Dean, can you explain why you’re angrier today?” the blonde woman asked, staring at the hunter.

Dean all but growled as he pushed against Castiel’s arm.

“I’m not angry,” he spat. “This is how I always am.” Castiel rolled his eyes and continued to glare at the doctor. “This is a waste of time. Nothing is going to get done or happen here,” Dean grumbled.

Doctor Callipsa looked at Dean with surprise. “A waste of time? Do you honestly believe that trying to help your relationship is a waste of time?” she asked, keeping her voice gentle.

Castiel huffed. “Dean doesn’t believe in helping anyone but himself,” he muttered under his breath.

Dean glared over at Castiel who slumped further into the couch.

“Really?” the doctor asked while writing a longer note.

Castiel nodded, annoyance all over his face. “Yes. Dean doesn’t let anyone in to help,” he grumbled.

Dean snorted and sat up straighter. “Right. Like you’re a saint and always ready to help. I remember the last time you “came to me for help”. Real fun, Cas,” Dean shot back.

Castiel flinched and, instead of feeling satisfied at the victory, Dean felt a twang of guilt. In fact, his heart ached as he saw the sat look on Castiel’s face.

“What happened last time?” the doctor asked.

“Nothing. It’s private,” Cas muttered.

Dean snorted. “Let me just say that he trusted someone else before he went to me for help. By then, a shit storm had blown over.” Dean faced the doctor and not Castiel, hoping to avoid he hurt face.

“Oh, really?” Castiel asked, moving to glare at Dean. “I seem to remember that you never gave me the chance to come to you. You were never there for me when I really needed it. And then when everything went down, you blamed me for not being there when you were,” he snapped.

Dean jerked back for a second in surprise. While he didn’t understand Castiel’s anger, he felt guilt well in his stomach, in his chest, and in his heart. Instead of calming down, Dean found himself getting angrier and angrier.

“Yeah? As I recall, I was there! I was _always_ there! It was you who couldn’t step down from his high horse and see what was right in front of you the whole time!”

As Dean got angrier, his voice got louder. He jumped to his feet and glared down at the angel. Castiel shot up too, both men staring each other down. Neither willing to back down. They fuelled each other’s anger.

“Right in front of me?!” Castiel scoffed. “What about you? You couldn’t even stop your quest for a second to even think if I needed your help! I was always there when you needed me, Dean! I _always came._ And maybe you were waiting for me, but you never came to me. You did not get up to figure out whether I could use your help for once or not. All you did was call me to help _you._ Don’t you _dare_ say you helped!”

Castiel’s voice was just as loud as Dean’s. They stood right in front of each other. Their noses were touching and Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his face. Dean opened his mouth to shout back but the doctor stood up and put a hand on their shoulders.

“Sit down both of you. Now.”

The men faced her and, reluctantly, Dean took a step away from Castiel. He sat down on the loveseat and the angel followed suit. Dean took a deep breath in and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to defuse the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So, I was gonna update maybe tomorrow, I don't really know. Soon. I guess. When did I last update?  
> My apologies, I tend to get off track and type what I'm thinking...  
> Anyway, I got a (fabulous) comment from iwillrisefrommyashes who requested faster updates.  
> 2 things:  
> 1\. This story will be completed. To date, I have not not completed a posted story.  
> 2\. Okie dokie!  
> Enjoy :*

Doctor Callipsa cleared her throat and gave them a small smile. “I have an exercise for you two.”

The men cast a look at the other and frowned. If this woman was a witch, who knows what she could make them do.

“What kind of exercise?” Dean asked.

He wasn’t going into this blind. This was a case. He couldn’t let himself or Castiel get physically hurt by something she does to them. Dean had to think about their safety. Who knows what type of shit she’d do to them. Witches are unpredictable.

“It’s a simple trust exercise. From there, we will try a few other exercises for trust and communication,” she explained.

She wrote something in her notebook and Dean sighed. It was infuriating seeing her write in her notebook observations of their “failing relationship”. The situation was fake, so why was Dean getting so frustrated?

“Really? You’re going to have Cas and I do some silly exercises?” he asked with a scoff. “Like what? Have him fall backwards into my arms and I catch him oh so gently? Or write down why we fell in love with one another and then why our relationship is falling to shit?” Dean scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

He leaned back and glanced at Cas who was hunched forward in the seat. They both looked at the doctor and waited.

“Mr Winchester, I would appreciate –”

“It’s Dean. Mr Winchester was my dad, sweet cheeks,” he interrupted with a small snarl.

Castiel looked over at Dean before back at Doctor Callipsa. She nodded and cleared her throat.

“Alright, Dean. I would appreciate if you took this seriously, like Castiel. This is for your relationship after all. I can’t have only one of you willing to make this work,” she said with a gentle smile. “Castiel would probably appreciate that too.”

After glancing over at the angel nodding beside him, Dean suppressed a dramatic sigh. Castiel was sure taking this undercover work seriously. A small part of Dean admired that about Castiel. The angel was willing to put up with these silly sessions in order to catch a witch. Dean’s pride, however, overcame his admiration. And so, he swallowed down that admiration.

“Fine. I’ll go along with these exercises and see if they can actually help Cas and I. Happy?” Dean leaned back in the chair and watched as the doctor smiled and nodded.

She sorted through some papers while Castiel and Dean remained silent. Every few moments, the two would glance over at each other, but look away shyly when they were caught by the other. Dean found Castiel’s glances more unnerving than in the past. This time, whenever he could Castiel staring, Dean’s heart began to beat faster. His mind began to race and his throat tightened. There was something about Castiel’s gorgeous ( _‘No, Dean, don’t say gorgeous. That’s reserved for women exclusively. Not Cas!’_ Dean thought) blue eyes that focused on him. But when they made eye contact, they would just shy away.

What was happening to them?

“Alright. Let’s begin,” Doctor Callipsa said after a few minutes. She put a blank piece of paper on the coffee table and sat back. “Dean, here are your instructions. Imagine something important to you.” She paused and held up her index finger. “It has to be something near and dear to your heart that you care for and cannot go without but it can’t be Castiel, your relationship with Castiel, or family. It must be a physical object you truly love and care for.” She paused and Dean racked his mind. “Can you imagine something?” she asked.

Dean’s face fell for a moment when Sam was thrown out of the list. No family allowed. There weren’t many things close to his heart at all. Plenty of people but no objects…

Then, it hit him.

There was one thing that Dean loved beyond anything else and would love until he died. It was one thing nobody but Dean could ever mess with. And it was perfect to use. He nodded.

“Good. Now, you can’t tell Castiel or me what the object is. Keep it in your mind.” She smiled and motioned to the paper. “I want you to pretend that this paper is that object. Alright?” Dean nodded and she turned to Castiel. “Okay, it’s your turn. I want you to imagine the same thing. Imagine something that is dear to you and you love so very much. It can’t be Dean, your relationship with Dean, or family. Think of something very special to you.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Castiel nodded. “I have it.”

The look of shock on the doctor’s face had Dean trying to cover up a snicker.

“Oh, okay. Now, let’s say this sheet of paper is the object you just thought of.”

The angel frowned. “How can that paper be my object? I can assure you that was not what I was thinking of.”

Castiel cocked his head to the left in his confusion. He started at the doctor and Dean smiled. How had Dean never noticed how cute Castiel (‘ _No. NO! I did_ not _just call Castiel cute!’)_ was when he was confused.

“No, we’re imagining the paper is the actual object.”

“I don’t understand why I need to pretend that what I’m thinking of is a sheet of paper. How will this enhance our emotions and further aid our relationship? I fail to see what this paper has to do with it.”

Castiel squinted, the doctor frowned, and Dean suppressed a laugh.

“Cas, she means you pretend that the paper represents what you’re thinking of. It’s to give you a physical hold on your object,” Dean said before the doctor could further confuse Castiel and herself.

“Oh.”

The doctor smiled at how Dean was so clear to Castiel. “Okay Castiel, now – ”

“But wait,” Castiel interrupted again, “how can I pretend that the paper is my object when it’s also Dean’s object? How can I imagine over his imagination?”

“Uh, I…” she trailed off, bewildered and annoyed about this whole situation. She looked down at the paper and picked it up. “Alright, this side,” she pointed at the side facing Dean, “represents his object, and this side represents yours.”

“Okay. I understand.”

“Great.” She took a deep breath. “Could you two please sit on opposite ends of the table? Kneel on the ground, or whatever is comfortable to you, as long as you are facing each other and on either side.”

The men got on the ground, Dean a bit more dramatic than Castiel, and moved to their closest ends.

“Now what?” Dean asked.

Doctor Callipsa put the paper back on the table and said, “I want you both to use one hand to hold onto the end of the paper.” They took the paper, Cas leaning over the table a little, and looked back at the doctor. “Now, the object of this exercise it to find out who will get the sheet of paper to himself. You’ll have five minutes to decide who gets the paper or receives their desired object. The other person will metaphorically lose that object willingly to their partner. I will not get involved and the paper must remain in this current, physical condition. If you tear it, we start again.”

“Wait, one person gets their object and the other doesn’t?” Dean asked.

“Metaphorically, yes.”

While Dean thought this was a stupid idea, he went along with it, knowing he can kill her later once they’ve determined she is the witch. He looked over at Castiel who looked down at the paper blankly.

“You have five minutes to decide without ripping the paper. You can talk to one another if you want. Time starts now.”

She moved away from the table and clicked her pen to write on her notebook.

For a few moments, the men were frozen, staring into each others eyes. They couldn’t look away or move at all. Doctor Callipsa sat silent the whole time, occasionally writing in her notebook. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

“Dean.” He put the paper on the table. “You should take the items. I want to give them to you,” Castiel said softly, dropping his gaze.

He pushed the paper towards the hunter ad moved his hand away. Dean was stunned for a second but tightened his jaw and grasped the paper even tighter. He shook his head and pushed it to Castiel.

“No way. Obviously, you are meant to have these things. I can’t take them both. No way, man.”

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Dean. He cocked his head to the left and frowned.

“Why? Why would you give them to me? This exercise is meant to show who holds the most trust and who is willing to sacrifice. I am willing to for you.”

Dean couldn’t understand why Castiel was getting so passionate. He nearly gaped at Castiel’s words and actions. Didn’t Castiel realize this wasn’t real? What was he doing? _‘You know me. Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters,’_ Dean thought. Castiel had said this while “crazy” at the time. Perhaps it was his true feelings, though…

“Cas, come one, no. You’re going to make me look bad. Besides, you deserve this. You were right last time. I wasn’t around enough for you when you needed me. You deserve this.”

Dean was surprised at his honesty. He didn’t know where this was coming from. Judging by Castiel’s sudden squint, he was just as surprised.

“I cannot possibly deserve this,” the angel whispered.

Dean swallowed, already feeling his throat tighten. He glanced at the doctor who wrote frantic notes, her eyes on the men. Castiel sighed and Dean looked back at him.

“I know what your object is,” Castiel confessed. “There are three things, excluding your home, that are most important to you: Sam, pie, and the Impala. As family is excluded, he had to take away your first thought. Though your desire and love for pie is amusing, you love your ‘baby’ even more than you would thousands of pies.” Dean laughed quietly at Castiel’s words and a small smile graced Castiel’s lips. “This car is every part of you as Sam is. The Impala has always been there, good time and bad. The car is everything to you. It must be your choice.

Dean was beyond stunned. He was lost for words. How did Castiel know any of that? He was honestly astounded that Castiel knew Dean as well as Dean knew himself. Not a single word the angle said was a lie. Dean’s lips were dry and the words died on his tongue. Castiel pushed the paper towards Dean.

“Take it. I am willing to give up my object in order for you to keep your ‘baby’. If it means you’re happy, I would do it again and again.”

The sincerity in Castiel’s eyes was a floodgate to Dean’s emotions. It all felt too unreal. His heart both pounded and felt as though it was being squeezed, and his head started to ache. The angel looked down, breaking eye contact. It made the squeeze in his chest larger. As Dean watched the angel, he felt an urge to grab Castiel and pull him into a tight hug.

He found himself saying, “Yeah Cas. I trust you to take them. But there is a fourth thing that I care about that you forgot.” Dean licked his lips and looked at the paper. He couldn’t believe he was saying this but it was just coming out.

“Cas.” The angel tilted his head to the left and frowned. “You forgot about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to post again on Thursday. May be Friday. We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right in the feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been Thursday for about 17 minutes in Australia... I just kinda wanted to post.  
> Enjoy! x

The next few days, to say the least, was awkward. The next session was three days after the last and Dean couldn’t stop thinking about what was said. That awkward, sincere sentence reeled through Dean’s mind, repeating over and over again.

_“Cas. You forgot about you.”_

Dean had no idea where the words had come from. He had no idea why he had said it. He berated himself over and over, only getting a temporary distraction.

The two hour long session was stuck in Dean’s head and he kept thinking about what had happened during the exercise. Castiel was so sincere and honest when he talked about the Impala. What surprised him more than the words was Castiel’s expression. Dean had seen a range of the angel’s emotions, but never compassion or trust.

Why now?

_Dean had pushed the paper to Castiel and said, “I refuse to accept it.”_

_“Please,” Castiel whispered, putting his fingertips on the paper to push it back._

_“No. I can’t.” Putting his hand on the paper, Dean blocked Castiel from moving the paper. Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. The hunter leaned across the table and let go of the paper. He put his hand on Castiel’s and gave him a small smile. “Cas.”_

_They stared into each other’s eyes before Castiel nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_After a few moments, Dean moved back and Doctor Callipsa looked between them before breaking the silence. She gave them a spiel about how that affected their trust and the obvious shift in their interaction. Then, the session was over._

_The duo returned to the Impala and Dean started to drive back to the motel. Cas had stayed for most of the trip before saying, “Same time tomorrow?” and leaving._

Sam had begun to notice how strange Castiel and Dean were acting. While he was thankful they weren’t at each others throat like that had for the last few weeks, he was confused at the new atmosphere. Castiel didn’t hang about much unless they needed him. When he did come, Dean would give him a small nod, not commenting on Castiel’s timing, and keep his space. Sam felt the awkward, anxious looks the men shared and the distance they kept from each other. Dean was on edge. He tried to do crossword puzzles to calm his nerves, but nothing

The case was progressing slowly. With only one suspect, Sam had gone to the waiting room and the snuck through the back offices during last session, hoping to find some trace of the witch’s existence. Sam had found nothing and Castiel only sensed the witch in their session room and waiting room. They supposed the witch was hiding themselves from them, knowing how to erase her trace. All they needed was to catch this witch in action to figure out what kind of magic they used. That was up to Castiel and Dean.

~*~

It was an hour before the next session and Dean sat at the table, trying to finish his pie. He felt as though his mouth was dry and his throat was closed. Even as he finished off his beer, Dean couldn’t manage to eat this pie. He picked at the pastry before sliding it away and leaning back.

Sam sat on his bed with the computed on his lap. “I’m going to check out the doctors house.”

“Whatever.”

Closing the laptop, Sam frowned. “You okay, man?”

With a snort, Dean looked over at his brother and said, “Course I am, Sammy. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem on edge. Something bothering you?”

“Dude. No. We’re not sitting around like teenaged girls talking about our feelings. I thought we’ve been over this.” Dean sighed and stood up, taking his pie to the fridge. “Just find a way for Cas and me to get outta there and fast, bitch.”

“Do some research. Or is that too hard, jerk?” Sam rolled his eyes and started to scroll through a website.

“You’re the nerd, Sam.” Dean walked out the door and fished his keys from his pocket. He looked up a the sky and called, “Time to go, Cas. Get your feathered ass down here.”

He walked to the driver’s side of the car and unlocked it as Castiel appeared by his side.

“Hello, Dean.”

The interaction looked somewhat normal, close to how it had been. But Castiel wasn’t looking at Dean the same way and Dean didn’t seem to care about the close proximity. Unlocking the Impala was his prime concern.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

It was the third time they were forced on the small loveseat, but this time, they weren’t as uncomfortable. Doctor Callipsa even looked more comfortable today, donning a fresh smile, casual jeans and a nice shirt.

“Are you bot doing better today than last time? That anger seems to be gone,” she said.

Dean looked over at the angel to find Castiel already looking at him. With a small smile from Dean, the duo nodded and looked back at her.

“I think so too,” Dean responded.

She beamed at the men and nodded. Dean nearly rolled his eyes at her happiness. She looked as though they had won the lottery rather than show up to counselling calmly. Perhaps it was the counselling equivalent.

“Dean is correct,” Castiel added in a near whisper.

The doctor nodded and wrote some notes down, frustrating Dean.

She looked between Castiel and Dean and said, “How are you both feeling today?”

Castiel spoke first.

“Calmer.”

“Better.”

Doctor Callipsa nodded again. “That’s good. It mean’s last session helped. Has there been better trust between the two of you since then?” she asked.

The couple shrugged.

“I guess. It’s not a leap of faith improvement, if that’s what you’re looking for, Doc,” Dean laughed.

Castiel smiled softly to himself, an action Dean missed but the doctor didn’t. She took a few notes and smiled.

“No. I would actually be more astounded if you both had too much change in your trust. This is a progressive journey in the right direction. As long as you’re not yelling or fighting for once, it’s working.” She nodded and sat up straighter. “This is so good.”

“You’ll be happy to hear that Cas and I haven’t attempted to rip out each other’s throats at all this week, even outside of these sessions.” Dean grinned and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back.

He ignored that his left shoulder brushed against Castiel’s arm. The doctor laughed and nodded while writing some more notes down.

“Dean is correct again. However, I believe he is imposing that we have yet to raise our voices to inappropriate volumes out of frustration at one another and simply begun a violent sentiment, rather than physically attempting to remove one another’s jugulars.” Castiel piped up.

His hands were laced together and his blue eyes were soft and warm. The doctor couldn’t help but stare at him with a smile. Dean laughed once Castiel spoke and hunched over, slapping his knees in laughter.

“Boy Cas,” he said, beginning to calm down, “you really are something.”

This time, Dean didn’t miss the small smile Castiel gave him. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“I do not understand what is so funny. I was just making sure she understood what you were saying, just in case she assumed we were possible violent killers,” Castiel murmured.

Dean gave a small laugh and patted Castiel’s knee.

“Cas, It’s a saying. Doesn’t mean I was trying to kill you,” he laughed.

Castiel’s brows furrowed before rising in realization. His lips curled into a little ‘o’. With a nod towards the doctor, he said, “I understand now. My apologies.”

She smiled back at him before crossing her legs. The doctor shifted in her chair before becoming more serious.

“No worries Castiel. Now, I have another exercise. It’s for your own time, though.” She stood up, leaving her notepad behind, and walked out of the room. Dean leaned over to look at the notebook but found she had turned to a blank page. Before he could move it, she re-entered with a black object in her hand. “Last session Dean, you trusted Castiel with your object. This time, Castiel will put his trust in you.”

She sat down and held up the black material.

“Blindfold?” Dean asked.

“Not just any blindfold. This one is a special one that will let me know if you take it off or move it from your eyes.” She motioned to a flashing red light. “My colleague brought a few in when we opened. Castiel will have to wear this for 24 hours. He can only take it off tomorrow in the next session.”

“What?” Dean and Castiel gaped at the same time.

“Yes. You two are a very troubled, but special couple. I use this technique on those couples. You’ll be surprised at how effective this is,” she told them. She looked straight at Dean. “This will get Castiel to trust you, Dean, on an unbelievable level. And you’ll be surprised what you’re willing to do.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, wondering what he should do. The hunter looked over at him and gave a small nod of encouragement. _‘We’ll take it off in the car. Don’t worry,’_ Dean tried to communicate to Castiel. With a nod back at him, Castiel turned to look at the doctor.

“Okay,” Castiel said.

~*~

When the session was almost over, the doctor stood up and motioned for the men to do the same. She wrapped the black cloth around the angel’s eyes. Dean almost missed the blue eyes for a few seconds, before he realised how silly he was being and shook the thoughts away.

“There we go, Castiel! All finished.”

She grinned and took a step back while Castiel frowned. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having one sense taken away. He couldn’t see a thing, not even with his grace. Castiel thought nothing of it for a few moments, deciding it would be alright later.

“So,” Dean started as he noticed the red light now green, “what’s the deal with the light?”

“It just means the blindfold is in place. The light will turn red if, in the next 24 hours, someone attempts to take it off or if it does come off. I will know if you don’t complete the exercise,” she explained with a slight scorn in her voice.

Dean nodded and gave a small sigh. His brother was smart with this sort of stuff. They’d be able to keep it green, even once Castiel had taken it off. Dean nodded at her and smiled.

“Don’t worry, doc. It’ll stay green for 24 hours. I promise,” he said.

Castiel remained silent through it all, to Dean’s surprise. Even when he tapped Castiel’s arm to tell him it was time to go, Castiel remained silent. The hunter led the angel out of the office and to the Impala. Several minutes later, Dean glanced over at Castiel.

“You can take the stupid blindfold off, now.” He looked back at the road. “We’ll get Sam to do his thing or you could use your mojo–”

“Dean.”

“– so it’ll look like you never took it off and–”

“Dean.”

“– then we’ll get back to hunting. So…”

“ _Dean,”_ Castiel said, raw pain in his voice.

The hunter froze and looked over at Castiel. “What? Cas? What’s wrong? Why are you still wearing that?” he looked back at the road and pulled the car over.

“I can’t take it off, Dean. I can’t take it off!”

Dean’s heart started to race. He swallowed thickly and felt it hard to breath for a few seconds.

“Cas, I–”

“Dean, I can’t see!”

“What d’you mean you can’t see?” Dean asked.

He didn’t know what to do. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Dean put his hands over his face before putting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I – I mean the blindfold is stuck! I can’t untie it or take it off!” Cas nearly cried out.

His hands were frantic trying to get some grip on his blindfold, but no matter what he did, it was stuck in place.

Dean bit his lip and leaned over. “Let me try.”

He grabbed the knot and tried to untie it. Dean frowned. Again, he tried to twist the knot even harder. Castiel’s head jerked a bit at the harsh tugs, but that was the only movement. He tried even harder, pulling and twisting at the knot. Why wasn’t this working?

Castiel hissed in pain and Dean leaned back in his seat. He started at the road beside him and put his hands on the steering wheel. How does this happen? Unless… unless they were dealing with a witch.

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel and rested his forehead at the top. Castiel jumped in his seat before moving to face the hunter.

“D-Dean?” Castiel whispered weakly.

The hunter nearly hit the wheel again, but Castiel’s reaction was disturbing and Dean didn’t want to repeat it. Castiel was never ever startled. The startled look on Castiel’s face was unnerving, unnatural. Castiel is an angel. He’s not allowed to be startled.

Dean huffed. He looked back at the confused angel. If this magic was affecting an angel, she must be very powerful. Dan nodded and sighed.

That was it. Dean was worried because this was going to be hard to beat. There was nothing else to his worry. Nothing... Right?

“We’re going to Sammy. Maybe he has books or something that we can use to figure this magic out,” he muttered.

Castiel remained silent, keeping his covered eyes casted down. After putting the hand break down, Dean indicated right and looked over his shoulder. The men remained silent on their way back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!  
> My apologies for reposting the same chapter last night. I got home and went, "Let's do this!" and it was probably about 1am and I had just worked near 6 hours and had a bad sleep the night before.  
> Anyway, this chapter contains much fluff and cute, and there will be much more to come. I'm still trying to write that last chapter, but the ending is just eluding me.  
> Anyway, enjoy x

To the dismay of Dean and Castiel, Sam had no answers when they returned. In fact, he had no idea how to respond when he saw them enter. Dean had a tight grip on Castiel’s arm and Castiel hit his shin on a table when he entered. It was the black blindfold that had Sam raising his eyebrows.

“This isn’t some kind of kink, is it? ‘Cause if it is, I’m going to stay with Bobby for a bit.”

Dean glared at his brother and let go of Castiel to stalk to the fridge. His brother looked over at Castiel and frowned. The angel shifted and rung his fingers. Sam coughed and looked at his brother who was uncapping a bottle of beer.

“So… what happened? What’s with the blindfold on Cas?” Sam asked, his eyes flicking between Castiel and Dean.

Dean took a swig of his drink and wandered towards Castiel. He put his hand on the angels shoulder and guided him to take a few steps. He forced him to sit down on a bed. Both Castiel and Dean remained silent and Sam waited.

After a few moments, Dean sighed and faced Sam.

“It’s a trust exercise,” he explained, waving his hand about. “That doctor told Cas and I to do.”

Sam let a small snort out but tried to conceal it with a cough when Castiel’s posture deflated and Dean glared at him again. Sam swallowed and frowned.

“Sorry. So, why haven’t taken it off? Are you seriously doing the exercise?” Sam asked.

Dean threw his hands in the air. “Oh! Goodness me, Sam! I didn’t think about that! Cas, did you hear that? We can just take the goddamn blindfold off! Why didn’t we think of that?!” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not coming off, Sammy.”

“Are you sure? Because –”

“It’s stuck on, Sam. Neither of us can get it off,” Castiel answered, sighing.

Dean took a sip of his beer and scratched the back of his neck. “She’s the witch. She must’ve put a spell on the blindfold or used some magic on it. It’s pretty much part of his face now.”

“Hang on,” Sam said, “as in literally stuck? Not just a bad knot?”

Dean glared at his brother. “Naw, it’s just a big joke, Sammy! Cas is just _loving_ the blindfold! Besides, it matches his suit and brings out his eyes!”

“Alright, alright. Cut the sarcasm, Dean.” Sam looked over at Castiel who had his head bowed. He tapped his fingers on his knees and Sam frowned. “Well, Cas… How bad is this?”

“I can’t see anything,” the angel muttered.

“Yeah, Sam’s got that,” Dean muttered.

“My vision is completely obscured. As an angel, I am able to sense other supernatural creatures of sorts, and elements such as magic and souls. I can see them as if they were misty clouds taking the shape of a human or creature. In the case of magic, they take the shape of a trail. Like a trail of popcorn.”

The brothers looked at each other and frowned. In sync they asked, “Popcorn?”

“Like the fairy tale,” Castiel said.

“Uh…” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Breadcrumbs?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. My apologies.”

Sam sighed. “Anyway, you’re saying that an angel’s sight is much higher in detecting supernatural?”

“Of course. Not just the supernatural, though. We detect human souls, auras, animals, elements, and whatnot.” Castiel nodded towards Sam. “However, this blindfold seems to be designed to obstruct any and all supernatural abilities. It has taken not only human sight, but also my sight as an angel. I can no longer sense anything.”

Dean inched towards Castiel, his expression falling softer as he moved. Sam swallowed and shook his head.

“Great. Fantastic.” He sighed and looked at Dean. “On the bright side, we at least know there is definitely a witch.”

No-one smiled.

~*~

Dean was flicking through a book when Sam returned from the car with two more. Gawking, Dean said, “Really, Sammy? More books? Jesus, how many do you have stashed in my car?”

“More than you’ll ever find,” Sam replied with a smirk as he opened a book.

Dean crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. “I’m not even surprised.”

“Come on, Dean. If we want to help Cas, we’ve got to do actual research. I know that may be a challenge for you. You know, reading.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean slammed a book closed. “Shut up.”

Castiel sat in front of the TV with the volume high. Despite the lack of sight and context, Castiel was rather enjoying himself. Dean looked over at the angel and a small smile slipped on his lips. He got up and walked over to the couch, ignoring Sam’s bitchface. He tried to quietly sit beside Castiel, but the angel still jumped when Dean sat beside him.

“Dean?” he gasped out.

Dean exhaled and nodded for a second before remembering that he’s an idiot and Castiel can’t see him. “Sorry, Cas. My bad. Yeah, it’s me. Dean,” he rambled out.

Then he realised that he was more of an idiot than he previously thought. Other than nodding his head at the blinded angel, he was now saying his name as though Castiel couldn’t recognise his voice. But Castiel didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he relaxed and a small smile graced his face.

“Oh. Hello then, Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” he murmured.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Dean glanced around the room and suddenly felt as if he had nothing to say.

It was weird for Dean to not be able to see Castiel’s eyes. For one thing, he missed Castiel’s totally not creepy stares and the way they seemed to communicate with one another through with their eyes. What surprised Dean the most about these bizarre thoughts was how if anyone looked at him like Castiel did, he would be creeped out.

“So, Cas…” Dean trailed off, breaking the awkward silence. “How – how are you feeling, bud?”

_‘Bud?! Oh, come on. There had to be_ something _else you could’ve said other than “_ how ya doin’, bud?” _Christ, Winchester!’_ Dean thought.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth, pondering what to say. “I do not understand. How am I… feeling?” Castiel asked.

“Well, yeah. You’re the only on here named Cas,” Dean chuckled. When Castiel didn’t even smile, Dean swallowed and frowned. “Look, Cas, what you’re going through… well, that’d be pretty traumatic for anyone, really. I–”

“I’m not just anyone, Dean. I am an angel of the Lord who is not supposed to be reduced to mortal standards by a witch who blindfolded me! More so, I should not be affected by simply losing one of my senses. I have seen other loose much more than sight, and they can easily brush this off.” Castiel’s fists and jaw clenched as he spoke.

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s fists. At first, the angel had pulled them away, but Dean was persistent. He pulled Castiel’s hands closer and held them tight.

“Listen here, Cas. This is not just your sight that is robbed from you. You said it yourself, man. Angels see things and sense stuff differently from a human. And, from what you’ve told me, your senses are really important. Now, don’t get me wrong, Cas, I’d be pretty upset too if some bitch robbed some of my most important senses.”

Castiel bowed his head down and slumped forward, his shoulder brushing against Dean. His fists unclenched a tad, yet remained tight.

“But you don’t let these things bother you, Dean. You seem to brush things off. I doubt you’d be half as upset as me in a similar situation,” Castiel whispered.

It was so quiet that Dean almost didn’t catch it.

“No way. For all it’s worth, I think you’re handling this problem pretty well. I mean, I’m sure I’d be freaking out pretty bad right now. It’s okay to admit you’re scared, Cas, alright?” He smiled down at the angel and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “At this stage, I’d be a little concerned if you didn’t get scared or worried about this, angel or not.”

There was a pause.

“I don’t like feeling this weak,” Castiel muttered.

Dean smiled at the angel and eased his fists out. “You’re not weak, Cas. You’re never weak to me, buddy,” he replied(‘ _If you say ‘buddy’ one more time, I will kick the Impala’,_ Dean thought). The angel snorted but remained quiet. “Seriously. You’re pretty strong to deal with all of this. There’s nothing wrong with feeling how you are right now. And despite being an angel, this is a pretty human thing to be feeling right now.”

Dean patted Castiel gently on the back and the angel smiled back. He gave a small nod and squeezed Castiel’s hands again. The atmosphere felt as if a layer of ice had finally broken.

“Thank you, Dean. You are most generous to me and I appreciate your kindness during this hardship. I know we haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately, and that makes me appreciate this even more,” Castiel whispered. Dean nodded and rubbed one hand across Castiel’s back. “I… I don’t like fighting with you, Dean. I do not like our fights and us being apart.”

Dean could feel his throat tighten with Castiel’s words. _‘He missed me?’_ Dean thought.

“You’re not the only one who hates that,” Dean whispered in reply. The angel lost his breath for a second. “I don’t know why we fight. It’s better when we don’t. I’ve… I’ve missed you too buddy. A lot.”

Throughout all of time, there was never, nor would ever be, a more truthful moment than that one with Dean Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. I think 10 will be the last. I still can't wrap it up! I just - I don't even know! It's missing something but I just can't get the perf ending required!  
> Ah well. She'll be right.  
> Enjoy x

While Dean and Castiel sat on the couch, Sam was flipping through several books, trying to find some information. At one point, Dean had gotten up and grabbed a beer.

“Found anything?” he asked as he sat down beside Sam.

Shaking his head, Sam said, “No. Not in a book, not even at that doctors house. I found her address book, yesterday though, and I’ll investigate some of the people, mostly the doctors and what not.”

“I think she said that she got the blindfold from a colleague. She didn’t say anymore, so, I don’t know.”

“Right. Well, I guess I’ll be investigating her colleagues.”

Dean nodded at his brother before returning to his beer and Castiel.

~*~

Sam woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes. With a large, dramatic stretch, he stood up and looked around the motel room. Dean’s bed seemed to have not been slept in.

His eyebrows furrowed as he look frantically around the room. Then, he looked at the couch. Castiel sat facing the TV, his back as stiff as a board. Sam relaxed when he saw Dean sleeping on the angel’s shoulder. His arm was draped across the back of the couch and Sam smirked. He left the duo to sleep while he went on a breakfast run.

~*~

In the waiting room, Dean’s foot bounced, his hand grasping Castiel’s arm. He just wanted this over and Castiel free.

“Dean, calm down. It’s almost time,” the angel muttered.

The hunter huffed. “I just want this goddamn blindfold off you.”

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s. “As do I.” The angel sighed. “But getting angry won’t get this off any quicker.”

Before Dean could even open his mouth, Doctor Callipsa appeared from a doorway.

With a smile, she said, “Castiel, Dean, come on through.”

Dean jumped up, glaring at her, and pulled Castiel up with him. “Come on, Cas,” he grumbled, tugging the angel along.

The doctor guided them to a different room from usual and Dean frowned. Doctor Callipsa’s name was written on a small plaque nailed to the door. Dean squeezed Castiel’s arm and pulled him in to the near identical room. The only difference was the white carpet and the walls a dark red. They sat on the red loveseat and the doctor smiled at them.

“I’ll be back in a second.”

Dean guided Castiel to sit down before joining him. He kept his hold on Castiel’s arm without thinking. There was a fresh, yet toxic smell in the air that had the couple scrunching their noses.

“Cas, this is a different room,” Dean said, staring at the carpet.

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Mm.”

“Why d’you think we’d be in another room?” The hunter took a tighter grip on the angel’s arm and scanned the room.

“I don’t know.”

Dean looked around before his eyes fell back on Castiel. He sighed and draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. The angel turned to face him and Dean gave him a small, nervous smile.

“You alright?”

Nodding, Castiel said, “Knowing the blindfold will be off shortly reassures me.”

“It’ll be over soon. Not just your blind-ness, but also the case.”

“That it will.”

In a comfortable silence, Dean looked over Castiel. He squeezed Castiel’s shoulder and –

Before they could continue the conversation, the doctor reappeared, focusing them back on the blindfold.

“Good morning, Castiel, Dean. I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re in a new office. After renovations spanning over a few months, my office is complete. So we’ll be here as opposed to my colleagues – ”

“Let’s skip the foreplay and take the blindfold off Castiel,” Dean all but spat.

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor said, “Why so eager, Dean?”

“Because he’s claustrophobic. Just take it off.”

The doctor clicked her pen and shifted to look at Dean. “How did it go after the session?” she asked.

Dean’s jaw dropped a fraction and he glared at her. “Excuse me?”

“How did it go after the session?”

“Well, first of all, Cas flipped the fuck out in the car. If you knew Cas, you’d know how terrifying it is to see him scared. And secondly, he couldn’t leave my side. I couldn’t be alone for a minute, because I was worried about Cas and his safety and what he was doing.” Dean stood up and pointed at the doctor. “Take off the blindfold now.”

She looked over at Castiel and said, “How hard was it, Castiel?”

The angel bowed his head and began to ring his fingers. “It was the most humiliating and isolating time of my life.” His head lifted to face her general direction. “Please. Take it off.”

“If it was bothering the two of you that much, why didn’t you take it off? It seems to have caused some pain.”

Dean gave a bitter laugh. “Oh, take it off. Cas, did you hear that? We should’ve taken it off. Why didn’t we think of that while you were hyperventilating in the car, or when you stumbled over several things getting into the house? Or maybe when either of us had use the bathroom?” He shook his head at her. “It’s stuck.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Stuck?”

~*~

There was a knock on a large wooden door. According to Doctor Callipsa’s address book, this was her colleague, Doctor Crawford. She was one of the founders of the clinic. There was no reply, so Sam had to pick the locks. He entered the house and started to look around.

After a sweep of the house, Sam found a cupboard with some old books. He frowned and pulled it out and opened it. Sam raised his eyebrows and took his phone out.

_‘I know who it is.’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like confrontations!" -Rex, Toy Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not posting for a while. I'll post another chapter in a minute.

The doctor looked between Castiel and Dean before standing up.

“The knot wasn’t that tight,” she muttered.

Dean stood up, pulling Castiel up with him as well. The angel took a step forward and she moved behind him to untie it. It fell off into her hands and she frowned at the boys. Dean’s phone trilled but he ignored it, his eyes focused on the doctor.

“There we go,” she said before moving back to her seat.

The hunter spun the angel around and stared into his blue eyes. He frowned as he realised Castiel wasn’t focusing.

“Cas? You alright?”

“I… is it off?” Castiel asked. “I cannot feel it, but I cannot see.”

Outraged, Dean turned to Doctor Callipsa. “What have you done?” he hissed.

“Th-this has never happened to me before. I don’t know what’s happened!” she jumped up and looked over at Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes welled with tears and Dean wrapped an arm around his torso. The doctor rushed out of the room and she heard her calling out for someone else. Dean sighed.

“It’ll be alright,” Dean muttered, squeezing Castiel. “I’m calling Sam.”

He pulled out his phone and found a text from Sam. Ignoring it, he called the number and waited.

_“Dean? I’m on my way.”_

“Sammy. Cas got the blindfold off, but he still can’t see anything.” He sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Castiel’s arm. “Do you know who the witch is?”

_“Yeah, Doctor Crawford. They’re a founder of the company.”_

Looking over at Castiel, Dean said, “Doctor Callipsa just left the room. What can we do?”

 _“She’s probably getting Doctor Crawford, so just hang tight and I’ll be there soon.”_ Sam sighed and bit his lip. _“Just… appeal to them. You just want to look after Cas, scope out what was happening here and if it was dangerous, but we’ll leave them alone as they’re not causing any problems.”_

“Really? That’s the plan?”

_“I don’t know. Fake it ‘till you make it. Keep them from killing you. As I said, appeal to them. They’re just running a business and you want to make sure everyone’s being alright.”_

Dean looked over at teary-eyed Castiel. “Reckon they’ll fix Cas?”

_“Yes, I – ”_

The door burst open and Dean hung up. Doctor Callipsa entered with a man in tow. She bit her lip and started to ring her fingers.

“I don’t know what happened,” she muttered. “I took off the blindfold but he can’t see.”

Dean looked at the man. He was tall, thin, had dark brown hair, pale white skin, and wore a thin-lipped smirk. The man looked between Castiel and Dean.

“Yes, I was well aware when I handed out the blindfolds. You see, Castiel,” he chuckled at his words, “I knew you two were here to scope out the business, see what was going on.” He rocked on the balls of his feet and tilted his head a little. “How did you find it? Is your relationship stronger?”

Dean pulled Castiel closer. “Shut up.”

Raising an eyebrow, Crawford said, “I’ll take that as a _very_ cute ‘yes’.”

“Fix him and then we’ll talk.”

“Mm, no. See, I hold that spell over Castiel and, whomp, looks like I have a bargaining chip. Understand?” Crawford asked.

~*~

_That morning, Sam had bought breakfast while Dean slept beside Castiel. The angel had jumped when Sam closed the door, and Sam apologised profusely. After waking Dean, the trio sat at the breakfast table and discussed the plan._

_Sam picked up his knife and fork and looked over at the others. “I had a look around and there’s two people I’ve narrowed it down to. Doctor Crawford, a founder, and the receptionist, Suzanne. Both have motivation for doing this. Suzanne worked here since the beginning. She’s got a child, mortgage, impending divorce; she needs money. The company was failing at first, trying to meet ends meet.”_

_“Chose a hell of a place.” Dean stabbed his food with a fork and rolled his eyes._

_“Yeah,” Sam said. “No marriage counselling around and there were only three people to take on the responsibilities. Also, if you look at their credentials, not very reliable. Dug some dirt, Crawford is near nothing. She just got a building, decorated it, and got some people to work there.”_

_Dean frowned at the new information. “Seriously? Okay, so she’s money thirsty. Thinks she’s got a niche, I suppose?”_

_“Precisely. It’s all about the money.”_

_“I have a question,” Castiel said. “Is Doctor Callipsa involved?”_

_Dean and Sam looked at each other._

_“I don’t think so. I didn’t find anything at her house,” Sam said._

_The angel nodded and looked down at his fingers. Dean looked at Castiel and sighed._

_“So, you investigate the two tomorrow,” Dean started, “and let us know who it is.”_

_Dean ate while Sam called a cab. They finished breakfast in moderate silence before Dean had a shower and got changed. Castiel had remained at the table and Sam left in the cab._

_“Cas,” Dean muttered before placing his hand on the angels shoulder. “You ‘right?”_

_“We should prepare for the worst.”_

_“’Worst’?”_

_The angel sighed. “What if the blindfold doesn’t come off at all? What if it does, but my sight does not return? What if – “_

_“Okay.”_

~*~

Dean took the gun from Castiel’s pocket and pulled his arm away from Castiel to point it at the witch.

“Give him his vision back right now.”

Laughing, Crawford shook his head. “Yeah. That’s not happening. You can’t scare me with a gun.”

“We don’t want to kill you, Crawford, alright? But if you won’t give Castiel his sight back, I will.”

The angel put one hand on Dean’s back and the other on his shoulder as he moved to stand behind the hunter. Dean tensed up and gripped the gun tighter.

Sighing, Crawford rolled his eyes and said, “We talk first and _then_ I return his sight. Kapeesh?”

Before Dean could open his mouth, the door burst open and Sam entered the scene. Crawford turned around and glared at the other hunter who pointed a gun at him.

“Look, fine, fine. Whatever.” Crawford flicked his wrist and Dean saw nothing. Castiel took a step back and let out a small sigh of relief. “Sight for sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon editing, I found that Crawford seemed to be somewhat like Gabriel? IDK, thought you may be interested ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel...

Dean tried to keep the gun steady but with the shock, he was unsure if he was still pointing at Crawford.

“Let’s negotiate,” the doctor said.

“Uh, no! I can’t see!” Dean cried.

“Well, you said Castiel needed his sight, not that you do,” he replied.

Castiel moved closer to Dean and muttered, “He’s a witch.”

“I’m well aware,” Dean grumbled over his shoulder.

There was a sigh and Dean thought it came from Sam. His thoughts confirmed when Sam said, “Once we’ve come to an agreement, will you take the spell off Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah. As long as it comes up in my favor.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, let’s hope for the best.”

There was silence and Dean found himself take half a step back. Castiel put a hand on the hunters shoulder.

“I’m not hurting anyone,” Crawford said. “I’m just creating small issues so people come here. If anything, I’m helping a lot of people.”

Dean was glad Sam was there because he wasn’t sure if he was able to debate with a witch while blind.

“Isn’t that really just scamming money from innocent people? People without problems are paying to see councillors who they don’t need.”

Doctor Crawford laughed again. “Scamming innocent people? Please. I’m not finding the most poverty stricken people and ‘scamming them’, as you say. It’s the people that can afford it. And the rest are those who chose this.”

“If you can give us your word that you’re not hurting people, and will continue, then we’ll leave you and your business alone.”

“Ooh, so menacing,” Crawford snickered.

“If not,” Sam continued, “then we’ll be back and we won’t be lenient. We’ll kill you.”

Dean could just imagine Crawford roll his eyes as he said, “Look, I think it best you all scram and leave me to my own device.”

Dean scoffed. “No. Why would we trust you?”

“I will kill him right now if you three don’t agree to leave without fuss.”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s back and crushed the back of his jacket into his fist.

“No,” the angel said.

Crawford laughed. “Sorry, sweet cheeks. You gotta do what you gotta do.”

Dean felt Castiel move around and stand in front of him. He put his hands on Dean’s wrists and said, “You will not harm Dean Winchester.”

“Watch. Me,” Crawford said, his voice getting closer. “I will destroy him unless you all agree to leave us alone. Forever.”

Without sight, Dean had forgotten what the room looked like and who was in there. It came as a surprise when a female voice said, “Don’t threaten my patient,” followed by a gasp from Crawford and his sight back.

Blinking a few times, Dean muttered, “Christ.”

Castiel spun around and pulled Dean into a hug.

“Do not blaspheme,” he muttered.

Looking over Castiel’s shoulder, Dean could see Crawford lying on the ground with a knife in his throat. Doctor Callipsa stood behind him, tears in her eyes and blood on her hands. Sam looked at the body with wide eyes.

~*~

Dean and Castiel sat on the bonnet of the Impala and watched as Sam walked out of the clinic.

“I talked to Callipsa,” Sam said. “She’s closing the business down and moving. She also wished you two the best, saying you can manage the rest by yourselves. It’s a matter of listening, trusting, and talking.”

The angel looked over at his hunter. “Soon, we will be happily married again. Huzzuh, huzzuh.”

Dean frowned at Castiel who shrugged and looked away.

“That was all less destructive than I thought,” Sam said, after a small pause.

“Yeah.” Dean frowned and looked over at Castiel. “Rather… anti-climatic.”

“Let us be thankful that we did not have a battle on our hands,” the angel said.

Dean nodded and fished his keys from his pocket. “I’m going to get beer and pie. Cas, you wanna come too?”

“Sure.”

They looked over at Sam.

“I have a car to return. I’ll meet you back at the motel.”

“Sounds good,” Dean said before standing up and getting into the Impala.

~*~

Dean and Castiel pulled into a parking lot and started to walk into the store.

“How’s your sight?” Dean asked.

The angel nodded. “In order, I believe. And yours?”

Dean smiled, stopped, and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Though shocked at first, Castiel returned the hug and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Dean whispered.

“And I you.”

Dean was reluctant to end the hug, but nonetheless, he pulled back.

“Right,” he muttered. “Let’s go.”

~*~

At the motel, Dean grabbed two beers and a pie. They sat in front of the TV, watching re-runs of _The People’s Court_ , waiting for Sam to come back with dinner.

“Do you think,” Castiel said before taking a bite of pie, “that the counselling would have worked after five sessions?”

Snorting, Dean said, “Cas, come on, we’re not in a relationship. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have worked.”

There was silence before, “Of course.”

An hour, a pie, and over twenty standard drinks later, Dean had draped his arm over the back of the couch and Castiel was staring at the screen.

“We…” Dean paused before taking a mouthful of beer. “We became closer, though. From the counselling.”

Castiel looked over at him. “I agree. I find my trust is great.”

“Really? I always thought your trust was pretty fabulous,” Dean said and Castiel laughed.

The angel smiled at Dean and said, “I’ve always had a large amount of trust in you, Dean, but I find that my trust has grown a great deal.”

For a few moments, they sat in silence, looking into each other’s eyes, a small smile on their lips. Dean found himself putting his hand on Castiel’s cheek and leaned forward.

The door opened and Sam walked in with a large sigh. Dean and Castiel jumped back and Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel zapped away, leaving the hunters alone.

“Can you believe it? KFC was _out_ of original chicken. Actually out!” Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. “I had to drive all around before realising all the KFC in the area were out of original chicken. It was chaotic.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds like nothing but drama.”

“Hm.” Sam paused and frowned at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, wanted… just wanted chicken,” Dean lied before standing up. “I’m gon get some air.”

Sam watched as Dean staggered out of the motel. Something was up. But it could wait until after dinner. He really wanted to eat his salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think it was a bit of a fizzle. Like in The Office season 2 when they turned the christmas tree on and the lights were little and were more of a fizzle than they expected. And if I decided to re-do it, it'd be like Dwight offering to get flares from his car and it's like, "Nah, we already saw this, plus that sounds kinda dangerous" and may or may not end up in character death. I don't really know. But probably.
> 
> So, I've finished part 10, and that'll be up maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I need to edit and make sure it's how I do want it to end.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. I decided I'm cool with it, after a little revision. I also included the drunk writing of this chapter, made about a week ago. You may or may not enjoy it. Be warned, it does have extra swears than other chapters.

Dean walked a few meters away from the room and looked up at the sky.

_“Oh Holy Castiel, whose wings art so… I don’t know, holy? How do I know if they are so holy? Have I even seen these wings? Do them shadows count that one time? I don’t even know. Did the angels make birds to kinda look like them? Are birds meant to be big as fuck? Dinosaurs. I kinda wanna go back in time and pat a dinosaur. Wait, was I praying to Cas? Crap,”_ Dean thought.

“I… I don’t know how to respond to that,” Castiel said from behind him, “No, we didn’t make birds. Though, yes, they were dinosaurs and were very large.”

Dean spun around and smiled. “Cas.”

“Yes, you were praying to – ”

He was cut off when Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against the angels. At first, Castiel stood with wide eyes before closing them and pulling Dean closer.

~*~

Sam scoffed his salad before looking over at Dean’s untouched, artery clogging food. Rolling his eyes, he decided to look for his brother. He went to get the keys as he left the room, but realized Dean had them. With a sigh, he opened the door.

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the Impala sitting alone without another car in sight. He looked to his right and found Castiel and Dean standing close to each other. No, wait, they were hugging.

“Guys?” Sam called out. Dean’s eyes opened to look at Sam at the same moment that Castiel jumped and both disappeared. “Son of a gun.”

~*~

Gasping for air, Dean took stumbled steps back and looked up at Castiel.

“What the hell?” he asked, putting a hand on his stomach. Was he going to blow chunks? He wasn’t quite sure. _‘Never never ever let Cas zap you when you’re drunk,’_ he thought.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “I panicked. My apologies.”

“Yeah, it’s alright, I s’pose.” He looked around and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Uh, where are we?”

“I, uh…” Castiel looked around. “I’m rather sentimental.”

They appeared to be in a run down warehouse, the wood rotting, and several beams had fallen from the roof. Dean looked around at the room and scrunched up his nose. On the walls seemed to be circles of red paint, mostly scratched off.

“Is this where we first met?” Dean asked with a small frown. He saw Castiel opened his mouth to reply and Dean continued. “I mean, off a spiritual…” he paused and shook his hand around. “You know.”

“Yes.” The angel paused and looked up at the broken roof, silver flooding in. “To both.”

Dean reached out his hand, took Castiel’s, and gave it a squeeze. Smiling, Dean tugged Castiel towards him and wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s been, like, seven years,” Dean muttered as he pulled Castiel into a hug. He let out a sigh and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Such a long time.” Castiel paused and put his hands on Dean’s back. “Yet parts feel like no time at all.”

Dean remained silent.

After a few minutes like this, Castiel said, “Dean?” and frowned when the hunter gave no response, save a snore. Castiel stood for a few more moments, trying to figure out what to do next. He didn’t want to disturb Dean, but near anything he did would.

~*~

Dean opened his eyes and yawned. He frowned as he realised that his pillow was in fact Castiel.

“What happened?” he asked, realising he was standing up.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, so I left you to sleep.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “How did I sleep standing up?”

“Exhaustion? Stress? Alcohol?” Castiel frowned and looked at the ground. “I believe there may be a number of factors that could contribute to the reason to why.”

“Oh.” Dean rubbed his eyes, took a step back towards Castiel, and rested his head on the angels shoulder. “Mkay.”

Castiel looked down at Dean and couldn’t help but frown. “Would you like me to take you home?”

“I am home,” Dean muttered, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and the other around his neck.

“I wouldn’t classify this as a house,” Castiel said, casting a suspicious gaze over the room. “And it is entirely too neglected for a home.”

“I meant you, you mushroom,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel smiled. “Oh.”

~*~

There was a knock on the motel room door the next morning and Sam opened it, hoping to find his brother. He frowned as he saw no-one standing outside his door until he heard a groan and looked down to find Dean leaning against the building.

“Dean? Where have you been? What’s happened?” Sam dropped down beside Dean. “Where’s Cas?”

“He bopped me here and, I don’t know, had to get stuff? Something.” He lifted his hand and wiggled it a bit before looking over at his brother. “Hangover.”

“Right. How much did you drink last night?”

Dean shrugged. “Angel hoodoo probably affects everything. I’ve been zapped twice in like 6 hours.” He groaned as he got to his feet and Sam jumped up. They got inside and Dean got in his bed. “Give me an hour.”

~*~

Sam waited at the table with a stack of books. His plan was to read the Supernatural series. Every time they met a fan, they seemed to know something that they didn’t about cases and people they met. Who knows what Sam would learn?

He was just about to open the first book when there was a small ruffle of feathers and, “Hello, Sam.”

Sam looked up at Castiel and smiled. “Hey Cas. How’s it going?”

The angel frowned and paused. “It? I don’t recall receiving an object to look after it.” He looked at the ground, racking his brain for a moment. “Was I meant to water a plant?”

“I, no. I just… how are you?”

“Oh. I’m well.” Castiel looked up and narrowed his eyes at Sam, before saying, “Are those Chuck’s books?”

Sam flushed. “Ah, yes.” He looked down at them and bit his lip. “Thought I might check it out. See if there’s anything interesting…”

“Hm. Don’t you think this may be weird for you?”

“Very.” Sam looked up at Castiel and said, “Is there something you wanted? Dean’s asleep.”

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was sleeping sprawled across his bed with his mouth open a little. Castiel tilted his head and frowned.

“I’ll be back later,” he said before looking back at Sam. “Enjoy the books. I rather enjoyed Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore. Their fates are a shame.” He paused and looked at the books. “It’s interesting reading the books, knowing the outcome.”

Sam nodded and Castiel looked at him, his eyes narrowed a fraction.

“Bye,” Castiel said before disappearing.

Looking down at the books on the table, Sam sighed. “I don’t want to read them anymore,” he muttered, before standing up.

~*~

Dean yawned and opened his eyes. His brother was walking around the room, collecting things.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

Looking over at Dean, Sam frowned. “Packing. The case is done so we can leave.”

“Good for you.” He yawned, closed his eyes, and rolled over.

“No,” Sam said, throwing a bag onto Dean’s bed. “You’re packing your own stuff.”

Dean groaned. “I’m not leaving with a hangover. Let me just… rest it off. I’ll meet you back at Bobby’s.”

“Seriously, Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Come on. I’m not leaving you alone here.” Sam sighed. “Let’s go. Pack your crap and we can get out.”

“Cas’ll watch over me. I’ll be fine,” Dean said before pulling the blanket over eyes. “Leave my Baby alone.”

“Whatever.”

After a few minutes, Sam took his things and slammed the door behind him.

~*~

Dean looked over at Castiel and shifted again. He was now regretting this decision for two reasons.

The first was that this seat was so uncomfortable and small and one of the biggest inconveniences about the entire case.

“So,” Doctor Callipsa said, clicking her pen, “What brings you back? I didn’t expect to see you two since…”

And the second was her notes. What the hell was she writing?!

_‘This was a better idea when I had a beer,’_ Dean thought.

“We found our relationship improve since we came here.” Castiel looked over at Dean and gave him a small smile. “So we thought we ought to attend the final session.”

“Yeah. Five’s the lucky number, right?” Dean asked with a small smirk.

Doctor Callipsa smiled. “I don’t think you two really need this last session. You look happier and more comfortable together.” She clicked the pen again and placed it on her notebook.

“I feel… much happier,” Dean said and looked over at Castiel.

“As do I.”

 

 

 

#  Secret bonus 10

“Alright…” Castiel trailed off and looked over at Dean. “I got some aspirin,” he said, and held up a container? What does it come in? yes. Container. Tube? Fuckin container. Nah bruh. Wahterver.

“He’s sleeping off the hangover. Which, to be honest, doesn’t make any sense, as a hangover comes from dehydration. So, really, he should be awake, drinking water. Hm. I think I’ve done goofed here.”

“Indeed,” Castiel said, “For he should be drinking water, as you just said, making this sentence rather redundant.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Sam, looking over at his glass of water. “I don’t drink until the driving is done.”

Castiel nodded. “Good for you.”

“Anyway, I should wake him up.”

“Nah, let’s just press delete until he didn’ go to sleep. ]

“Then what?”

let’s go and find out!

**WLOOP!**

**_Wait_ **

Dean got in bed. “Give me a few hours.”

“Look, Dean, you can’t go to sleep. Drink water, have an aspirin, whatever, but don’t go to sleep. We’ve got to pack.”

With a sigh, Dean looked over at Sam. “Come on, I just want to sleep.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed at his brother and rolled his eyes. “We need to pack and head out.”

“Whatever,” Dean groaned and stood up. “Not driving,” Dean said, putting his nose on his no finger on his nose! What is he doing with his nose? Not putting it on his finger, that’s fr sure.

Rolling his eyes, Sam put the boos away in the car before putting his clothes back in his bag. “Hurry up,” he said slut.

I just wanted to sat slut. Give me a minute, I think theres mine in m y lungs. I had a mouthful when there was a gunny on tv and I inhaled and exha;ed but my laptop is fine, thank god. No progs.

Oka. Lemme wrap this shit up so tomorrow there’ll be stuff to do. I’m working 2-6 so not tomorrow. Maybe. We’ll see.

Ok shut the fuck up!! M fuck omfg! There. I did it.

 

Dean go tout of bed if he hasn’t already, and grabbed the baf grom under his bed. He srumbled about how he was eldest and superior to dean I mean sam. He’s dean. And I think adam west would be a cool guy in real life. Because he’s so chill on family guy tha he has to be chill in real life.

Fukin family guy. Nice. It’s better drunk. Trust me.

Where am i? I just had another glass of wine. Well, it’s a plastic cup. Dad’s angry. What? No. hes not hes also drunk ooh wait. Ys. No waine in cup. In glass only.

K wehere am i?

So Dean got out of bed and grumbled about how he was eldest and Sam was a bit of a shit and how he deserved to be able to pack in his own time.

H|Whatever.

So, Dean pakeed none the less which is one word by the way) and Castiel urend up! Yay!

“Uey~”

“Yo, I don’t;knw w s here men tot be

Ok. So, CASTIEL looked over at at Deann and smiled. “How ya doin?”  
“Yeah!”

Lookl I duno how the writers typed like this, eecause they used yyped writers or used epn nd burh I don’t think I oul use those well. They’re fucekers. Edgar ellen poe platedm e like the how he his. A[er is expensive whose paying for this? D id nal 3000 dolars. I haent eten for ages.

O should ea or at leadt brb pee.

I’m so sorry. I had to go to the bathroom. Wherea am I at?

Fuck. Oook, doont how they managed to ype thei tis because theyres no wa hredbe been able. ‘mg on lse now. Bytw

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! Thank you very much for reading. Feel free to let me know what you thought of the end :)
> 
> (I clearly drank too much at the end, and had a bit of a rant about how some of the classics wrote drunk and how it's hard, and that paper was expensive. Ah well)


End file.
